User talk:Jeff G.
__NOINDEX__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Mathematics! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeff G. page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adminship Are you an admin? Could you also make me an admin so that I could help fixing the vandalism problem? REDACTED 12:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I am not an admin here (yet). Admins can't make others Admins, only Bureaucrats and Staff can make others Admins. If you made these edits, please move the resulting post to the bottom of the page and sign it appropriately. — Jeff G. ? 04:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Look at this: Set edited by A Wikia contributor 1 hour ago http://math.wikia.com/index.php?title=Set&diff=8611&oldid=8541 Can you block this fucking vandalism troll? Can you request to adopt the wiki then you make me admin? REDACTED 15:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Given the mess you've made of the Admin Tools Wiki in the past few days, not yet. Also, the edit you fingered was reverting vandalism (albeit with an uninformative Edit Summary). — Jeff G. ? 23:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Now I know what is a monoid. 15:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's nice. — Jeff G. ? 16:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Have you already requested to adopt the wiki, if so, please also make me an admin. Sorry for not knowing that monoid is a mathematical term. However, maximusmillion is a complete nonsense one. Thanks, REDACTED :I asked to adopt this wiki at w:Community Central:Adoption requests#Mathematics Wikia. — Jeff G. ? 04:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you already an admin? REDACTED 02:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi Jeff. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Brandon! — Jeff G. ? 02:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Jeff G. I would try to edit pages if they need editing. I would like to kindly request adminship here in this wiki to help fix the vandalism problem Kgr88error 02:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'd like to see more edits here first. If you have adminship experience elsewhere, please let me know about it specifically. Thanks! — Jeff G. ? 03:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks! I woud like to gladly contribute in the next few days. I am busy right at the moment because I also join mathematics competitions. I am only 10 by the way. :Kgr88error 13:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I would also like to make an adoption request like kgr88error. We may share the same IP address, but we are brothers. We promise that we our not sockpuppets. REDACTED 16:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :How old are you? How do you explain the intimidating behaviour/harassment at the end of this edit? How can CheckUsers tell the difference between you and your brother? — Jeff G. ? 04:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::See also: http://math.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:David7015&curid=3339&diff=8729&oldid=8711 — SpikeToronto 05:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Adminship 2 Hello, I have edited 4 pages and made 2 new pages already. These are the edits that I have made 1. Addition - included "In Real Life" and "Estimation" 2. Subtractiion - same as Addition 3. Multiplication - same as Addition 4. Division - same as Addition These are the new pages that I made 1. Rounding - Sorry, 2 of the 5 sections there are copied from Wikipedia, but I put the source 2. Significant Figures IS THAT ENOUGH TO CONSIDER TO MAKE ME A BUREAUCRAT OR AN ADMIN? Kgr88error 02:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Seen you in Admin Tools wiki, have a parody of it. Hi! I have seen you in the Admin Tools wiki. I have a parody of it in the www.testadminedit.wikia.com. It has currently 3 bureaucrats who are all from my family. Please, if you can, try to recruit some people from your wiki. Kgr88error 03:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :No, thanks. — Jeff G. ツ 20:28, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Adminship 3 Ok, I have edited 4 times and made 2 new pages. Is that enough for you. Kgr88error 03:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :No. Given this edit, you appear to be too arrogant and to assume bad faith. See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Assume good faith. — Jeff G. ? 12:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Millenium Prize Problems Have you heard of these, http://www.claymath.org/millennium/ Kgr88error 03:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, English Wikipedia has a nice article about them at Wikipedia:Millennium Prize Problems that could probably be imported here without much fuss. Many of the related articles could similarly be imported here. — Jeff G. ? 13:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how about my adminship request. :Please see the previous section and sign all of your posts. — Jeff G. ? 13:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for Hi Jeff! Would you please both my userpage and my talkpage here at the math wiki? They are both and have no reason to be edited by other users. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Done, and I went ahead and promoted you so you can adjust them as necessary, because you are online far more than I am lately, and because I trust you. — Jeff G. ? 12:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Jeff, for both things! Regarding cross-wiki templates, it seems that you can only pull things over if they are located at Community Central. — SpikeToronto 13:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) May I apply for adminship now? Ok, I have already made 5 new pages and edited 4 others. I am sorry that I was too arrogant to David 7015. Kgr88error 01:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) UGH SO EMBARRASSED WITH THIS... Zompenguin (talk) 16:38, April 4, 2016 (UTC) HAHAHA HAHAHA I've unblocked myself!!! HAHAHA Kgr88error 01:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :As one might have predicted, which is why I didn’t bother. This kind of behaviour, Kgr88error, is not going to reflect well on you. What needs to be done is to remove your Bureaucrat bit. — SpikeToronto 10:02PM EDT, June 19, 2011 Visual editor Hey Jeff! You may wish to join this discussion regarding editing in visual mode on the Math Wiki, and our surfeit of Bureaucrats. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 06:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Done, thanks. — Jeff G. ? 18:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit for your review Jeff, would you please review this edit? I have no way of knowing if it is correct, or subtle vandalism. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 11:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :That one was correct, but some of the previous ones were not. — Jeff G. ? 04:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Jeff! Would you also review this edit? Thanks! — SpikeToronto :::It's just addition of lots of space (that's not really needed, but looks ok). The unparseability is not that user's fault. — Jeff G. ? 16:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I knew that the parser thing was not that editor’s doing. I wish I knew how to fix it, but I know less than zero about wikiequations. Thanks Jeff! — SpikeToronto 05:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing IPs Hey Jeff! I noticed you blocked this IP for one week for vandalism. I also noticed that you disabled account creation. Customarily, account creation is not disabled for vandals. The idea is that if he cannot edit anonymously, but still wants to edit, then the miscreant will have to create an account. Then, should he vandalize with the newly created account, an indefinite block is possible, whereas indefinite blocks for IPs are rarely possible. By permitting account creation, we create the possibility of converting an anon into a registered account that can be dealt with more thoroughly should he continue vandalizing. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 10:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks, I'll keep that in mind. — Jeff G. ? 00:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Adding Consecutive Numbers Jeff, what do we make of this page: Adding Consecutive Numbers? Is it nonsense? (Sorry if I’ve asked you this before.) — SpikeToronto 13:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Seems like it's a good faith addition of content.—TK-999 13:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I wasn’t thinking of good faith/bad faith so much. Not being a math person, I am wondering if the article is valid? Is it correct? Is it encyclopedic? It’s the content itself that I am asking about, not the contributor. Keep? Speedy? Deletion discussion? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 13:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :It is technically correct, but a longwinded way of writing that the sum of all integers from 1 to n is ((n^2)+n)/2 . — Jeff G. ? 03:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, but I think that should be generalized to arithmetic sequences... Zompenguin (talk) 10:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Cartesian product Hey Jeff! Can you check this edit and this one for correctness? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 07:48, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I reverted them as unnecessary duplication. — Jeff G. ? 03:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Correctness checks 2012-02-16 Hey Jeff! Would you please check the following edits for correctness please? * Imaginary number: http://math.wikia.com/index.php?title=Imaginary_number&curid=1970&diff=9390&oldid=8631 * Zero: http://math.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zero&curid=2186&diff=9393&oldid=7676 * Integer: http://math.wikia.com/index.php?title=Integer&curid=2210&diff=9394&oldid=4580 * Countable set: http://math.wikia.com/wiki/Countable_Set Thanks! — SpikeToronto 07:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Re the first two, please see User_talk:Dbz77#Zero_is_an_imaginary_number.3F. The last two make sense. — Jeff G. ? 15:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Talkback: User:Dbz77 — SpikeToronto 02:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, replied there. — Jeff G. ? 21:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) The 1 paradox? Hey Jeff! Would you check out this when you have a moment. I do not know what to make of it, or what to do with it. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 06:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please also check out , all by the same author. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 06:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Done: both. — Jeff G. ? 14:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Double factorial Here’s another one for you at Double factorial. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Help writing formulæ i need help writing formulas i tried LaTeX but it is very confusing —The preceding unsigned comment was made by Availchet (talk • • central wikia), 12:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest reading Help:Displaying a formula at Wikimedia's meta-wiki. — Jeff G. ? 01:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think I fixed your formula at Compound interest - is that what you meant? Where did you get it? — Jeff G. ? 19:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Broken math formulas Hey Jeff! I think you may be interested in the conversation at User talk:SpikeToronto#Broken math formulas. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, replied there. — Jeff G. ? 21:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) The Clock Game Jeff, would you please check these two edits at The Clock Game? Thanks! :-) — SpikeToronto 01:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Those edits are fine. The attribution is flaky, though. — Jeff G. ? 02:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! — SpikeToronto 22:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) New page patrol Jeff: I’ve marked all the pages currently listed at ' ' as patrolled. Would you have a look and see if any should be deleted? I’ve added a merger notice to the top of some (e.g., L.C.M. and H.C.F.), including the articles suggested to be part of each merger. I’ve also created a new category in that regard: Category:Merger suggestions. I am sure you will find others where the new page at could be merged with an existing article. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 09:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. — Jeff G. ? 14:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) New page patrol, redux Jeff, would you please review the highlighted pages here. Mark the acceptable ones as reviewed, which will remove the yellow highlighting at . Thanks! — SpikeToronto 18:30, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, you seem to have done a good job of filling it. :) — Jeff G. ツ 13:45, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you deleted some pages Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 17:39, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, each deletion had a reason. The reasons are visible at . — Jeff G. ツ 22:29, March 4, 2016 (UTC) You Need Proof You need proof that I was spamming categories. MathleteHauler (talk) 15:01, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :I replied on your user talk page. — Jeff G. ツ 12:49, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Please, stop giving false information. MathleteHauler (talk) 15:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Please, stop defaming or you will find yourself blocked. — Jeff G. ツ 18:57, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Yo why digging it up Why are you digging up something 5 years old? Zompenguin (talk) 03:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Because you made this edit. — Jeff G. ツ 22:08, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :But that is true. Were you assuming the whole time I was hacking? Wow, so much for "assume good faith" man... Much wow. Much Jeff. Much faith. How long is my leash? I'm not a dog. :Oh, I'm going to take your face and photoshop it like this: http://zegist.com/t/woman-falls-asleep-in-a-shopping-mall-and-gets-photoshopped-into-infamy/797: Zompenguin (talk) 04:44, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Reflection Hello Jeff, do you know how to solve this problem Triangle ABC has been reflected. The pre-image has vertices at A(2, -1), B(4, 0), and C(3, -3). The image has a vertex A’ at (-1, 0). Where are B’ and C’ located and what is the equation for the line of reflection? Thank you --Miststream (talk) —The preceding undated comment was made 17:09, September 5, 2016 (UTC). :Yes, but you are responsible for your own homework. — Jeff G. ツ 14:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I would solve this problem using graph paper, pencil, straightedge, and compass, as follows: #Draw triangle ABC. #Plot point A'. #Note from the last sentence of the problem that we seek a line of reflection, not a point of reflection. #Draw the line AA'. Its equation is y=-(x+1)/3 and its slope is -1/3. #Using A, A', and your compass set to more than half the length of AA', draw a line perpendicular to AA'. This is the Line Of Reflection, or LOF. Its slope is 3 and its equation is y=3x-2. #The intersection of those two lines is at the midpoint of AA', (0.5, -0.5). Mark that point D. #Using B and your compass set to more than half the distance to LOF, draw a line from B perpendicular to LOF. Its slope, like AA', is -1/3 and its equation is y=-(x-4)/3. Its intersection with LOF is where -(x-4)/3=3x-2, -(x-4)=9x-6, x-4=6-9x, 10x-4=6, 10x=10, x=1, and y=1 at (1,1). Extend that line past LOF by the distance from B to LOF, giving you point B' at (-2, 2). #Using C and your compass set to more than half the distance to LOF, draw a line from C perpendicular to LOF. Its slope, like AA', is -1/3 and its equation is y=-(x+6)/3. Its intersection with LOF is where -(x+6)/3=3x-2, -(x+6)=9x-6, x+6=6-9x, 10x+6=6, 10x=0, x=0, and y=-2 at (0,-2). Extend that line past LOF by the distance from C to LOF, giving you point C' at (-3, -1). #Draw triangle A'B'C'. Sorry for the delay. — Jeff G. ツ 14:24, October 11, 2016 (UTC) New page review Hiya Jeff! Just a little note to remind that someone who knows math (you and/or Dino) needs to review all the yellow highlighted entries at Special:NewPages. ;) — SpikeToronto 14:46, February 15, 2017 (UTC) P.S. I wasn’t here … — SpikeToronto 14:46, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Content moderator I just wanted to bring to your attention a new usergroup that might be useful here at Math Wiki. It’s the new content moderator group. It is a user group for trusted members of the community committed to the janitor work of being an Administrator: un/deleting pages, un/protecting pages, moving/renaming pages/files, rollback, chat mod, forum mod, etc., etc. The one thing it does not do is let the content moderator resolve disputes where resolution requires blocks (i.e., they cannot un/block people). Anyway, when the admin group here thinks someone might be ready for promotion, this new user group – content moderator – gives such a person all the tools they would need in their new capacity. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 08:50, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. — Jeff G. ツ 17:38, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Zompenguin yo remember me? Zompenguin (talk) 05:15, October 2, 2017 (UTC) hello? sorry for everything i've done 6 years ago. Zompenguin (talk) 02:09, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sadly, I do remember you. Thanks for the apology. — Jeff G. ツ 06:40, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Discord channel Why the f**k did you delete my userpage Discord channel (talk) 20:58, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Your discordant scatology is unwelcome here. — Jeff G. ツ 06:40, July 18, 2019 (UTC)